


His Name Ten Summers Ago

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are best bros, Alpha Kang Daniel, Alpha Park Woojin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jihoon's an omega but he will fight you, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Park Jihoon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Wingman Jaehwan, Wingman Ong, by my standards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: They made eye contact and the other boy blinked. A moment later, they spoke at the same time.“I’m lost.”“You’re lost.”---Park Jihoon met Kang Euigeon when they were children -spending their summers together. But as constant as the turn of season was the inevitability of an end. Euigeon left with no goodbye and no promise of return.Ten years later, Euigeon was at the back of Jihoon's mind.Until he met KangDaniel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with my second Nielwink fic! ♥ I am very happy that my first fic 'Falling Peach' was welcomed and I intend to make more now! Thank you!
> 
> This is only the prologue chapter. Basically a test chapter lol  
> Note that Daniel is referred as 'Euigeon' for a good majority on chapter because they start as kids. We'll get to 'Daniel' later on. also, let's pretend that South Korea's Summer vacation is longer than it actually is ^^''

* * *

 

 

Wonder and curiosity were held in Park Jihoon’s eyes. It didn’t take much for him to be fascinated. Which in itself wasn’t negative; however there were times when it got him into trouble.

  
Like now, Jihoon found himself at an unknown area. He strayed off from his older brother who turned his back on the younger Park for a moment to order at the food stall. And it was in that short moment that a bright yellow butterfly fluttered before eight year old Jihoon’s eyes. Of course, the boy followed after it, leading him up to a lone part of the town he and his brother stayed this summer to spend time with their grandparents.

  
Jihoon sat on the old bench, his face scrunched in a frown, and his small hands cradling his cheeks. He’s lost but he’s not going to cry! He turned to his side and saw the butterfly –the culprit- resting unassumingly on the arm rest, its wings beating slowly and gently.

  
“Your fault…” He grumbled at the insect. It seemed to understand him as it twitched its antenna making Jihoon huff at it. A moment later, all his frustrations piled up and Jihoon wailed for his brother. “Hyung!!”  But it served to be futile with only a gust of wind answering him. He grumbled incoherently again.

  
He could _try_ to find his way back but that might get him more lost than he already was.

  
Jihoon was truly at a conundrum and he gave another loud cry throwing his arms up in frustration. He can only hope that his brother won’t tell on him but knowing his hyung, there’s no chance for that.

  
As he was busy lamenting and trying his best not to cry, he heard the crunching sounds of the fallen leaves, tell-tale signs of someone walking nearer and nearer. Jihoon looked and saw it was another kid, a little older probably.

  
They made eye contact and the other boy blinked, probably wondering what’s up with Jihoon. A moment later, they spoke at the same time.

  
“I’m lost.”  
  
“You’re lost.”

  
The other boy chuckled, his eyes turning to crescents, and Jihoon found himself chuckling along.

  
“So you _are_ lost?” The stranger said his accent obvious and natural so it was evident that he’s from here. Unlike Jihoon who merely adapted it from staying here from time to time.

  
Jihoon nodded. The older boy offered him a kind smile before asking where Jihoon needed to return to. He answered that he left his brother at the Bungeoppang stall next to a flower shop.

  
“Don’t worry! We can get back there no time at all!” He said and it assured Jihoon making him smile brightly.

  
As they walked, Jihoon stole glances at the boy next to him. He noted their close height but the other was thinner than him. It made Jihoon puff his cheeks for a moment because it reminded him that he’s quite chubby and got teased sometimes for it but only by his family and all in good time. No one else will _dare_ to bully him for that because Jihoon will fight them.

  
Other than that, the boy was quite average but he had a charming smile and laugh.

  
“Hoonie!” His brother’s voice calling him brought Jihoon back and he turned forward to see his hyung running over to him and capturing him in a tight hug. “You can’t just wander off like that!” He reprimanded the younger but with little no anger but full of worry and relief.

  
“Sorry, hyung…” Jihoon replied sheepishly. “Ah! He helped me get back! This is… uhm… oh! I didn’t even ask your name! I’m Park Jihoon by the way!” He said happily and offered a hand to shake.

  
“Kang Euigeon. Nice to meet you, Jihoon!”

  
\----

  
Meeting Euigeon was perhaps one of the best things because now Jihoon had a friend here. Euigeon would tour him around and show him neat places he loved to hang out in because it was quiet. Jihoon’s brother was fine with it since Euigeon was older than Jihoon. 3 years older to be exact. Plus, Euigeon was a good kid, reliable too. It helped to have another person watching over the ever curious Jihoon.

  
Sadly, summer break was almost over meaning Jihoon and his brother had to go back to Seoul real soon.

  
“You can just move here permanently!” Euigeon joked to him as the two of them occupied each swing at the playground.

  
Jihoon snorted. “No way, I can’t keep up with your dialect forever.” He joked right back. But truth be told, he didn’t mind _at all_ if it meant he got to spend more time with his new friend. They’ve only hung out for short time and yet Jihoon already felt attached to Euigeon and it appeared the same for the older boy.

  
He already thought and assumed that maybe Euigeon didn’t have any close friend here in his _own_ home town. For whatever reason, Jihoon couldn’t understand. The other boy was so fun to be with, laughed at everything and anything. He loved animals and gaming like Jihoon. And he’s caring and thoughtful.

  
“You’ll come back next summer, right?” Euigeon asked as he sat on the swing, rocking back and forth by his heel and toes.

  
“Yup. Grandad is getting a little weaker these days… so y’know. Gotta spend time with him.” Jihoon replied casually even when deep down he’s quite sad about his grandfather’s deteriorating health.

  
“Sorry ‘bout that.” The older boy said sincerely and Jihoon smiled at him.

  
“Not your fault.” He responded and once again a comfortable silence surrounded them.

  
A few moments later, a small group of boys arrived at the playground where the two of them solely occupied. Jihoon thought nothing of it but he saw Euigeon tense from the corner of his eyes.

  
“Uhm… I think we should go.” The older said and stood up but Jihoon only frowned in confusion. The answer to his question was answered when the newly arrived boys walked over to them with annoying smirks and began jeering Euigeon. A prominent teasing the boys did was mispronouncing his name among other mean things. It was all annoying and Jihoon can see his friend looking like he wanted to disappear.

  
“Hey!” Jihoon spoke up and stood abruptly to stand before the older boy. “You stop that!”

  
One of the bullies snickered and taunted on, “Oh? And who are ya?”

  
“His friend.” Jihoon stated and crossed his arms. Behind him he can hear Euigeon murmuring for them to just ignore them and leave. But no. Park Jihoon did _not_ and will _not_ surrender.

  
“Friend, huh? Never thought Stupid Name will ever have a friend.”

  
“His name is not stupid! And it’s not _Euigeon’s_ fault you’re all too dumb to say it properly.” Jihoon grinned mischievously at them setting the bullies off.

  
“What did you say?!”

  
“You heard me!”

  
And before Euigeon can even attempt to pull the younger boy, Jihoon already let out a battle cry and attacked the bullies. It was quite a sight really, eight year old Park Jihoon doing his best to fight three older boys.  Euigeon did his best to stop his friend and when he successfully did (if holding back a still wildly kicking and shouting Jihoon could be considered success) the bullies were running away but doing their best to taunt back even when they were obviously scared.

  
“You better run!” Jihoon yelled back, his fist in the air. He then turned back to Euigeon, who’s looking at him incredulously. Jihoon grinned triumphantly, at least he tried. But then he suddenly began sobbing when he realized what happened earlier and concern filled Euigeon as he embraced his friend.

  
“Jihoonie! You’re hurt! Come on let’s go back—“

  
Jihoon shook his head. “Nooo… It’s just… I didn’t like how they talked to you like that…! I’m crying _for_ you, idiot!” Once again, disbelief showed on Euigeon’s features. “You should’ve told me you were bullied! While I’m here, no one will hurt you, okay?” Jihoon promised even his eyes were swollen from crying and his cheeks swelling. He was the one who needed help yet he’s the one who’s promising to protect.

  
Euigeon chuckled endearingly. “Ah… what to do with you, Park Jihoon.”

 

  
\---

 

True enough, no one bullied Euigeon because the glare Jihoon sent their way was more than enough. It filled Jihoon with pride knowing that he can protect his friend. Looking at him, no one would think he’s brave but he was. He’s not scared of _anything_. He got used to sleeping alone with the lights off when he was just five years old and he’s very proud of that.

  
Euigeon, on the other hand, was the opposite. The older boy got spooked by a lot of things. He didn’t like bugs and he still believed in ghosts. Jihoon would tease him for it but they’d laugh soon after and Jihoon will make sure the bugs were away from the older boy.

  
Much like now as they sat on the grass, Jihoon gently placed a beetle far from Euigeon and put it on a nearby tree bark.

  
“Jihoonie’s really brave. You’ll be an alpha for sure.” Euigeon told him as Jihoon sat down next to him.

  
“You think so? I think so too!” Jihoon replied excitedly.

  
Everyone was divided into _Alpha_ , _Beta, or_ _Omega_ aside from a person’s initial gender of male or female. Alphas were unyielding and physically sturdier. Omegas were their counterpart, the gentler and more compassionate half.  Betas remain as they were, normal and _safe_ from occasional primal instinct to take over them. Whichever designation a person will fall into appeared during puberty where their body changed drastically.

  
However, some people already held the trait of either alpha or omega even before so surprise didn’t come to them.  Most didn’t go any other further changes aside from the usual things adolescence gave which meant they were betas.

  
Jihoon was obviously exhibiting alpha traits with his strong sense to protect and his courage. Every male in his family was an alpha so there’s a pretty good chance he will be. It wouldn’t be bad to be an omega per se but Jihoon just couldn’t imagine conforming under anyone’s orders.  Being a beta wasn’t bad either.

  
But he prayed he’ll be an alpha. He can protect people better if he was one.

  
Jihoon grinned at Euigeon, “I think Euigeon hyung will be an omega.”

  
The older boy laughed. “There’s a good chance for that, yeah.”

  
“I’ll protect you even harder, hyung!”

  
Euigeon laughed again and patted the younger boy’s head. “Thanks, Jihoonie!”

 

\---

 

They spent four more summers together.

  
On the final day of Jihoon’s stay there for that year, they bid each other goodbye with Jihoon reminding Euigeon that he’ll be back again next summer and to keep in touch via messages.

_  
“I’ll be here, Jihoonie!”_

  
Was Euigeon’s promise that he always kept, much like how Jihoon always returned.

 

\----

 

At the arrival of the following summer, Jihoon was as excited as ever to head to his friend’s house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Euigeon’s mom with their pet cat by her feet.

  
“Oh, Jihoonie!” She smiled.

  
“Hi! Is Euigeon here?” His question however made her smile drop a little. Her smile turned a little sad as she offered for him to come in for snacks which he accepted. Jihoon tilted his head at her change of expression but let that roll off his shoulder and hoped nothing bad happened to his friend.

  
They sat on the living room and Jihoon looked around, taking note of the quaint home. Quaint but nicely furnished. He’s only been here a couple of times since he and Euigeon preferred playing outside.

  
Euigeon’s mom started a small conversation, asking simple things like how he was and his grandparents. He replied that everything was alright; his granddad was thankfully getting better.

  
“That’s good to hear.” She said with a kind smile. Jihoon thanked her sentiment but there was still a question hanging over them.

_  
Where’s Euigeon?_

  
She sighed, sensing his impending inquiry and answered gently. “Jihoon dear… We sent Euigeon to study abroad. Me and his dad will follow soon and live there permanently with him.”

 

\---

 

It wasn’t in Jihoon’s nature to run.

  
But when he heard his friend left, he ran to all their favourite spots hoping and _praying_ that this was a prank and that he’ll find Euigeon in one of those places. He’ll find him laughing at him.

 _  
‘Got ya, Jihoonie! You thought I actually left?’_  Was what he’d say.

  
And yet no one was there.

  
It wasn’t in Jihoon’s nature to cry.

  
But for the second time, Jihoon found himself crying in the playground.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kang Euigeon hated summer.

  
It was all hot and humid. Not to mention the number of bugs that come out during that season was at its peak. The only good part about summer was that there were no classes. Aside from that? Nothing else really. He kept complaining in his mind about the heat as he trudged on the ever familiar path heading home. It was all the same –same old trees and same old dirt path. However, this day he found something or rather _someone_ out of place.

  
It was a boy he’s unfamiliar with.

  
“I’m lost.”  
  
“You’re lost.”

  
And that was the beginning of their unprecedented friendship.

 

\---

 

Park Jihoon has got to be the most interesting person Euigeon has ever met. Granted he hadn’t really befriended a lot here. The younger boy was strong and athletic but he was unbelievably _clumsy_. The first few times Euigeon had to pull him up whenever he tripped but as time went Euigeon developed a sense that let him automatically catch Jihoon by his arm whenever he tripped over his own feet.

  
Even when Euigeon wasn’t looking at him he quickly responded not even a moment later to save Jihoon from any small injury and embarrassment.

  
Distance wasn’t a problem either. Like right now when Jihoon was a couple of feet away from him, Euigeon immediately sensed that the younger boy was going to slip from the tree he’s climbing. It didn’t take him a second to catch Jihoon and sent the both of them toppling on the soft grass below.

  
Euigeon groaned from the weight above him and Jihoon laughed a moment later.

  
“Good catch, hyung!”

  
“Do I need to cover you in bubble wrap?” He asked and the younger laughed again.

  
“Aww~ but saving me is your responsibility!”

  
Euigeon smiled. Yeah, it was the least he could do for him. After all, Jihoon got the bullies to stop from pestering him again. Besides, it felt nice to do something for Jihoon.

 

The time he spent with one Park Jihoon made Euigeon _love_ summer. It was still hot and humid but now it made him think that it’s actually bright and warm. It felt nice to feel the sun on their skin as they went out and about. The sceneries became even more beautiful under the sunlight.

  
The end of summer was what he hated now because it would be the time for his friend to leave. But as constant as the turn of seasons, Jihoon will be back next summer like he always did for four years now.

  
However, one evening Euigeon discovered that he won’t be here next summer. Or any more summers following after.

  
His relative offered for him to study abroad in Canada and his parents took the liberty to accept it without him knowing. It bummed him out but he understood that his parents knew it was the best for him.

 

  
The last day of Jihoon’s stay here for this summer was the most difficult goodbye for Euigeon. It was difficult _because_ he _hadn’t_ said goodbye. He couldn’t. He even promised he’ll be here.

  
Once again, he hated summer.

  
He hated it because it will be the time his dear friend will find him gone.

 

\---

 

Euigeon wasn’t sure if it’s the upcoming season that’s causing him to feel hot and irritated. Actually, it wasn’t even _that_ close to summer. But he didn’t know what else to blame. He prided himself in being patient and lenient but lately he found himself putting more effort to not show his annoyance over almost anything.

  
Apparently, he wasn’t doing as good of a job as he thought because his mom noticed it too. She sat him down one evening and explained that he’s at the usual age when a person presents as either alpha or omega or no prominent change at all leading him to be a beta. But judging how his mood changed drastically it was evident that he’s _not_ a beta.

  
He readied himself to present as an omega because he couldn’t be anything else, right?

 

\---

 

“So where’s that friend of yours, huh?” Shinwa, AKA his main bully, sneered at him. Euigeon was already on edge because of his fluctuating hormones and the other boy just _had_ to choose this moment to go back to annoying him.

  
He did his best to ignore and walk off but Shinwa followed him, taunting him as he went. “What’s his name? Jihoon? Y’know… he’s pretty annoying. It’d be great if he becomes an omega.” Euigeon could hear the smirk of the other boy. “I’ll put him in his place and you won’t be able to do anyth—!” His words cut off when Euigeon abruptly turned back and slammed him on the ground with raw force neither of them anticipated.

  
“Say that again. I _dare you_.” Euigeon sneered in voice he never used as he glared down on Shinwa. He received no response other than primal fear etched on the other’s face. But that _cannot_ satisfy him. “Say it!” He practically roared causing Shinwa to whimper and cower.

  
“S-sorry!” Still, for whatever reason, that wasn’t _enough_.

  
Euigeon didn’t know what’s going on with him but he couldn’t think straight. Fortunately, the voice of his father calling him and pulling him off the other boy helped to lift the haze in his mind.

  
“Euigeon, what were you doing?!” His father demanded but Euigeon didn’t know either.

  
He looked at his own hands and then to Shinwa who’s fear stricken as he sat on the ground.

  
There, Euigeon realized that maybe… he _wasn’t_ an omega after all.

 

 

Two weeks later, he was a fully pledge _alpha_.

 

\---

 

_‘Kang Daniel’_

  
That was the name he was given now. His parents opted to officially change his name to make his transition towards his school life abroad easier.

  
It felt odd to have a new _name_. It was as if he became a new person. Him presenting as an alpha further solidified that idea –the idea that he’s no longer the old _Euigeon_ who got bullied and isolated.

_  
Daniel._

_  
Daniel._

_  
Daniel._

  
He repeated in his mind over and over. He was Kang Daniel now. It’s better to get used to being called that. Even his relatives began to referring to him as such, their family friends too, and basically everyone else who knew him.

 

All but _one_ person.

  
Only one person will be left knowing him as: ‘Euigeon’.

  
Countless of times _Daniel_ regretted not telling Jihoon about his departure. When he will return was unsure of so Daniel convinced himself that he didn’t have anything to promise his friend.

  
A childish part of him hoped that Jihoon will simply forget about him because he couldn’t take the idea of seeing Jihoon again with disappointment in his eyes towards Daniel. He’s not mature enough to own up to that.

  
It was better this way.

  
Better to hope that Park Jihoon will forget Kang Euigeon. Jihoon was still young, after all. He still had a lot of opportunity to make new friends who could replace him.

 

 

Once again, he _hated_ summer.

  
But no matter how much he loathed it, he can’t stop its arrival.

  
Several summers came and went by quickly.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daniel graduated college and went back to Seoul to work at a company owned by his father’s colleague even though Daniel preferred he find a job there in Canada instead since he was _already there._ Then again, he was promised a good position at the company and realistically speaking a guaranteed opportunity was too good to pass up.

  
Being in Korea after so long was a little overwhelming but not unwelcomed. He hadn’t realised how he missed life there. Since he got back, he spent a good portion of his time in travelling around the city and trying his best to catch up.

  
What he hadn’t anticipated was that all the years he left would come back to _him_.

  
Ten years.

  
He hadn’t seen him in ten years.

  
And there he was…

 

_Park Jihoon._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —and it wasn’t him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of my original plan of doing one big completed updated, I'll just release chapter by chapter and hope for the best. Thanks for the love!  
> Please remember this is non linear narrative, but I promise it's coherent (^▽^;)
> 
> I'm gonna clear up that the ongwink is NOT serious, it'll last for like, 10 seconds; 2Park is more of a platonic love. I tagged Nielwink, and it's Nielwink i promise.
> 
> Now lets go!

 

Work life was stressful, which was a given considering the company Daniel’s working in was one of the top names in advertising and marketing communications industry. Deadlines just piled up after a week of clients not responding at all and suddenly they all seemed to conspire to demand everything to be done in three days max.

He was only twenty-six years old and yet Daniel worried every day that his hairline could start receding from all the stress but he’s an optimistic person. Besides, the office was filled with talented people who are equally as resilient as him.

So work life was quite alright even under the crushing stress.

 

It was one normal Friday afternoon, and by normal it meant people in the office were running on pure coffee and survival instinct to finish their workload. Everyone was worn and had dark circles under their eyes. Yoon Jisung, their always happy media manager looked like a zombie as he waddled over from the pantry to his office, muffin in hand.

Lee Daehwi, their digital marketing specialist, was cheering (bossing?) Kim Samuel, a content producer, to hurry up with the editing so they can finally render the video. Adrenaline was running high on the two young’uns. It was evident from how they’re practically screaming in English.

Distantly, Daniel can hear Ha Sungwoon, their account executive, singing passionately and then broke out into hysterical laughter for reasons unknown. Daniel rather not delve into that.

Those were a few examples but basically everyone was slowly losing sanity (but some may have already lost theirs, he won’t judge) although there’s one particular person who seem chipper. Ong Seongwu, a creative director, and an overall creative guy with the wittiest ideas. He and Daniel became quick friends with Seongwu being a jolly guy who loved to make people laugh and Daniel an equally happy person who loved to laugh.

Normally, even the company mascot Seongwu would be losing grip of reality in this moment. But apparently he’s still shining with happy smiles and a skip in his step.

Daniel could only raise his brow in curiosity for maybe three times before he just went and asked.

“What got you so happy, Seongwu hyung?” He asked when he walked by to where the older man was supervising a graphic artist.

“Hmm? Well…” Seongwu giggled. “I’m going to gym after work!”

That confused Daniel even more. Sure he himself enjoy working out and whatnot, but for the idea of going to the _gym_ to be enough for a person to be happy _all day_? That’s not normal. Then again, Ong Seongwu was anything but normal.

Daniel decided to just let it go and he gave the older man a simple smile as a response to his answer. His bland reply must have urged Seongwu to elaborate because the man huffed a breath. “There’s a cutie there, okay?”

Well that was a good reason, Daniel grinned being a little more interested now. “That so?”

Seongwu nodded enthusiastically. “He’s a beauty! Kinda scary sometimes though. But still…mwah!” He kissed the tips of his fingers in a stereotypical delicious gesture chef’s did. Daniel merely chuckled at him and Seongwu must have interpreted that as Daniel not believing in his taste. “You can tag along later if you want! I’m sure even you, Mr. High Standard, will be floored by Jihoonie’s beauty!”

First of all, Daniel didn’t have high standards, he had normal standards thank you very much. And second…

“Jihoonie?” Daniel asked, curiosity evident in his features.

“Yeah, ‘Jihoonie’. _Park Jihoon._ ”

Now, that name was fairly common –especially that surname. However, what were the chances? Daniel only remembered that name and the person owning it in a distant memory. Distant yet cherished.

Without much thinking, Daniel agreed to tag along and then went back to his table. He slouched on his chair as he tried to remember his conversation with his old friend that will help him tie the Park Jihoon Seongwu was gushing about to his Park Jihoon.

He remembered Jihoon telling him that his family owned a fitness and athletic training centre. His grandfather being a champion boxer decades ago. They joked that it was probably the reason why Jihoon was such a fighter.

_“Yeah! Uncle’s been training me!”_

Daniel smiled forlornly as the memory of little Jihoon grinning so triumphantly at him. Jihoon was such a strong boy filled with fire and fighting spirit. That was the Jihoon Daniel knew. The person Seongwu described seemed like a quiet enchanting prince that came out of novel.  So it _couldn’t_ be the Park Jihoon he knew from all those years ago.

 

\---

 

Ah, but then it _was_ _Jihoon_.

His old dear friend he left without saying anything.

Daniel stared at Jihoon, who stood in the boxing ring, holding a clipboard as he jot down notes of the coach’s assessment of the boxer.

He still couldn’t believe it’s _Park Jihoon –his_ childhood friend from a _decade_ ago.

Vague memories were all Daniel had of him, but the details were vivid enough to see the difference. Even as a kid, Jihoon was cute with his chubbiness, bright grins, and playful actions.

But now...

Daniel exhaled as he let his roam. Jihoon shed his baby fats letting his features become sharper, his jawline more prominent along with his high bridged nose. His lips were plump and pink from the constant lip bites and licks he unconsciously did when he’s thinking. Daniel hadn’t dwelled on it much before but Jihoon really did have beautiful eyes, they were big but slanted at the corners and long thick lashes perfectly framed them. He may have lost weight but Jihoon wasn’t exactly thin either, he had a good amount of mass in him to make him look plump in all the right places. Particularly in the hip and thigh area but Daniel didn’t want to think too hard on that. It wasn’t appropriate right now.

All in all, Jihoon grew up to be _stunning_.

Another development that shook Daniel was that… _Park_ _Jihoon_ , who fought anyone and _will_ bite you if annoyed, was an _omega_.

He hadn’t anticipated that _at all._

Daniel wouldn’t believe it had he not seen him now. But taking in the younger man’s newfound grace, small stature, and doll-like beauty, Jihoon was obviously an omega.

“I wouldn’t hope for a chance with him if I were you.”

Someone next to him stated snapping Daniel out of his thoughts. He looked at the person and saw a guy around his age and wore a personnel’s uniform with a tag that read: ‘Kim Jaehwan’.

Jaehwan grinned at him, his posture relaxed as he used the mop he’s holding as a support. He motioned with a small tilt of his head towards Jihoon’s direction. “He’s taken.”

That made Daniel turn his gaze back at his old friend and he saw Jihoon gently patting the athlete’s sweat off, his smile was kind. The boxer, an alpha obviously, grinned at Jihoon and put a hand on the omega’s shoulder and leaned in close to say something that made Jihoon chuckle.

“That’s Park Woojin.” Jaehwan supplied, apparently he put it upon himself to chat up Daniel. “Actually, they hadn’t really confirmed what their relationship is _but_ they’re more couple-y than any couple we know so-” He shrugged.

“Also, he and Jihoonie go waaay back. Lucky bastard. Can you imagine having a best friend like Jihoon? Must be great.”

Daniel smiled a little as his gaze remained on Jihoon and watched how he covered his face with one hand when he laughed and squeezed Woojin’s arm with the other.

He used to do that to Daniel summers ago.

“Yeah. I can imagine…” He held a sigh and gave Jihoon one last once over before walking back to where Seongwu was working out or at least trying. Daniel knew the older man was not that into these things and only driven by seeing Jihoon.

 

\---

 

Daniel teased and laughed at Seongwu who’s trying so hard in bench pressing. He wondered just how long can Seongwu keep up this façade before giving up.

“Hello, Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon walked over to them. He stood primly with his hands clasped together on his front. Daniel felt his throat drying up in seeing him up close which was odd considering they had history together. But that was a _decade_ ago. They’re practically strangers now.

“Jihoonie~! I’m doing well, see?” Seongwu replied as he sat up on the bench and flexed his arms muscles. “Won’t be long until I can sweep you off your feet!” The older man winked at the omega and Daniel cringed internally at that.

Jihoon chuckled a little; his voice was rich and deep. “I’ve been eating a lot lately so hyung needs to work harder.” He replied and looked over to the weights Seongwu set. Upon seeing them, he sighed and pouted. “Seongwu hyung… you can’t keep adding more weight unless I say so. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Aw, but I can do it!” Seongwu whined back.

“Show me then.” Jihoon challenged and of course Seongwu was not one to back down. And like a repeat of what happened earlier, Seongwu looked like he was going to burst from trying to lift the weights and Daniel laughed at him again.

Jihoon regarded Daniel a glance, it’s obvious he’s trying his best not to laugh at Seongwu too.

It was a fleeting glance but as their gaze met, Daniel remembered him as the lost boy he found. But before anymore memories flood back to him, Jihoon turned back to Seongwu with a shake of his head.

“Right. I forget that Seongwu hyung talks big as he is handsome.” Jihoon said as he adjusted the weights, lessening them to be more manageable by the older man.

“You think I’m handsome?” Seongwu opportunistically questioned and the omega only raised a brow at him but still with a small playful smile.

“Handsome definitely, but _weak_. _I’m_ stronger than you, Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon’s smile turned sly with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he returned back to standing.

“Jihoon-ah! You keep hurting me!” Seongwu whined and proceeded to go back to working out but his face still held the expression of a defeated man and Daniel took the liberty of laughing at him again. When he sobered up from laughing, but still with a bright smile, he noticed Jihoon was looking at him. His gaze a little narrow and expression hard.

When the omega noticed he was looking at him as well, Jihoon schooled his features into a courteous smile. “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Park Jihoon.” He said and offered a hand to shake.

Daniel wondered how Jihoon would react if he introduced himself as _Kang Euigeon_. Will he remember him? Will he be happy knowing his friend from ages ago was finally back? After he just left him without saying anything?

It’s been ten years but Daniel still felt a little guilty. So he merely returned his smile with a bright grin and took Jihoon’s hand in his.

 

“Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you.”

Besides, wouldn’t it be better if they wipe the slate clean?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Surprises were a constant in Jihoon’s life.

Presenting as an omega was one of them for sure. For as long as he can remember, he’s been strong and unafraid –never backed down to anyone and anything especially when it came to protecting others. But then changes happened. His features became more delicate along with other certain physical changes that were unique to omegas.

Jihoon didn’t like it. He didn’t like being doted on and belittled all because he was an omega. However it didn’t take a lot for him to solidify that he’s not one to be messed with or cooed on. His mother shook her head every time she caught wind of her youngest son fighting again.

_“You’ll never have a proper mate if you keep going like that.”_

She would remind him. Jihoon would only bow in apology but in his mind if his potential partner only saw him as someone who’s pretty and delicate then it can’t work out, can it? For him it’s better this way. Better for him to show that he’s a hurricane and not a sweet afternoon breeze.

Besides, looking for a partner was not in his mind. The concept of love eluded him. But he knew enough… he knew that it’s not something that he should desperately look for. It’s something that arrived when least expected.

 

For him it happened more than ten summers ago.

 

It was a surprise too.

Jihoon hadn’t expected to experience puppy love but he did. Spending summers year after year with Kang Euigeon, he couldn’t explain the special happiness he felt when he saw the older boy smile and laugh. Euigeon had the warmest smiles and the happiest laugh. He was thoughtful, caring, and considerate too and Jihoon appreciated every little thing he did for him.

The way Euigeon took care of him made him happy in a way he hadn’t felt before. He felt _safe_ and _warm_ with Euigeon.

At first, Jihoon thought he simply saw Euigeon as a best friend or maybe even a brother. But as years passed, he realized it’s _different_. It took some time for him to realize that yeah, he’s _kind of_ in love with Euigeon hyung.

Park Jihoon was twelve years old when he first fell in love. And he was thirteen when he felt his heart break for the first time.

_Euigeon left._

Euigeon left and he probably won’t come back _at all_.

Jihoon couldn’t fathom why the older boy hadn’t said anything. They kept in contact with each other through messages and even called each other sometimes and never did Euigeon mention anything about leaving and it hurts. Jihoon didn’t want to feel the gnawing pain in his chest at the idea of being abandoned but he felt it regardless.

In the end, Jihoon had to let go of his friend and accept that he won’t be back.

 

\---

 

But the thing was… there were things you tend to forget especially when ten years came by. Heck, Jihoon couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast. And yet there were certain things he remembered –some unconsciously.

He didn’t think about it constantly, but when he encountered it again, it all brought him back.

 

It was a normal Friday evening, and Jihoon walked around the centre, observing and assisting the people working out along with the athletes doing their training regimen. One of the people he’s in charge of was a relatively new guy: Ong Seongwu. He was undeniably handsome, movie-actor-handsome. He had great proportions too and in Jihoon’s opinion, he didn’t really need to buff up but Seongwu insisted he needed some muscle. And well, Jihoon was in no place to deny anyone their body goal.

Jihoon walked over to where Seongwu was… doing his best. It was endearing and cute and it took a good amount of his professionalism to not chuckle at the man. He greeted him and was greeted back by Seongwu’s ever bright smile plus another playful flirtatious remark. Jihoon’s used to it by now. He’s used to having new people visit their gym because of ‘the pretty omega’ working there.

At first it definitely annoyed him, being objectified and whatnot. But then he just thought that if his face attracted people enough to _try_ and work on their fitness and wellness then… it wasn’t so bad. They were nice people anyways, most of them at least.

Seongwu belonged to the nice category. He was funny and sweet. But he talked big too, however that in itself was also comedic. Jihoon did his best not to laugh at him when he could barely lift the weights.

However, Seongwu’s friend didn’t hold his laughter back and let out a hearty laugh –a laugh that Jihoon could remember from _somewhere_.

As Jihoon pondered, he readjusted the weights for Seongwu.

“Jihoon-ah! You keep hurting me!” The older man wailed at him when Jihoon taunted that _he’s_ stronger.

(Which he definitely was.)

Once again, Seongwu’s friend guffawed at the struggling Seongwu’s efforts and when Jihoon took the time to look at him, it _clicked_.

He remembered that laugh, that big bright smile that crinkled his eyes into crescents and scrunched his nose in the most endearing way. The laugh that attracted him and made Jihoon like him even more as time passed.

The laugh that enchanted him ten summers ago.

_Euigeon?_

Noticing that the man’s attention was on him now, Jihoon introduced himself hoping that he’ll remember. But in a way, he hoped he didn’t. Because he couldn’t help but think that Euigeon somehow disliked him if the sudden departure was anything to go by. Jihoon didn’t know what he did wrong but he’ll apologise for whatever it was.

It’s been ten years; surely Euigeon’s no longer mad at him…

Jihoon wouldn’t mind having his old friend back. Maybe this time, they can be friends again and—

                                                                                           

“Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you.”

 

—and it wasn’t _him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a page from the Beautiful MV and inserted some gym setting because... Jihoon and fighting is like one of the canon relationships out there. (´∀`)
> 
> Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe he forgot about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love again!  
> This is softer than the previous chapter :D
> 
> Leggooo!

 

It’s closing time and as always, Jihoon was left along with other staff members. It wasn’t part of his job but he helped in cleaning up. Jaehwan told him to leave it to him but Jihoon would persist on helping and the beta stopped insisting knowing full well he couldn’t win in an argument with Park Jihoon.

  
To be honest, it’s not that Jihoon had a particular affinity with cleaning; rather he wanted to finish sooner so they can go home faster and for Jaehwan to get to his late night gigs sooner as well. But he won’t tell anyone that of course.

  
Jihoon always prayed every night for their dear Jjaeni to finally get his big break in being a musician. The older man held off going to college so that he can get his talents out there _somehow_. So every time Jaehwan came in to work (one of his many odd jobs) looking tired and hadn’t gotten enough sleep as he stayed out late singing God knows where, Jihoon prayed a little harder.

  
He didn’t look like it, but he prayed diligently. He’s not exactly sure _who_ he’s praying to but he called for their help all the same.

  
Jihoon prayed for his family, his loved ones long gone, his friends, and his colleagues. And of course, part of his prayers was his old friend from long ago. He’d pray for Euigeon and his family in passing –wishing for them to be well in their new home.

  
However, that was years ago.

  
Somewhere along the way, Jihoon _barely_ had Euigeon in mind and then he hadn’t thought about him at all as time went.

  
Jihoon hadn’t been counting the time he stopped thinking about his old friend. He didn’t even accurately remember his face anymore at that point. And yet it proved to be insufficient enough for him to completely forget. Then again, it wasn’t in his nature to simply throw away his cherished memories with a friend.

  
But it did catch him off guard when he heard the ever familiar laugh and saw that bright smile.

 _  
Kang Daniel_.

  
That was the man’s name –the man who had Euigeon’s smile.

 _  
‘Maybe it_ is _him…’_ Jihoon thought to himself as he absentmindedly mopped the floor, however futile his attempts were because he’s been standing in the same spot for a while now and only moved the mop languidly, his eyes stared at nothing. _‘They have the same last name... ah but it’s not an uncommon last name. But it’s still something. He changed his first name? But why wouldn’t he say so? Did he forget about me?’_

  
That last thought bothered him more than it should.

  
A poke on his pouting lips brought him back from his thoughts and he saw Woojin before him, his finger still pressed on Jihoon’s bottom lip. He glared at the taller and pulled his head back making Woojin grin at him and placed his hand back on his hip.

  
“What got you sulking now?” The alpha asked.

  
“I’m not sulking.” Jihoon denied and walked away to place the mop back in the utility closet.

  
Woojin trailed after him. “Hm? That so? One: you were puffing your cheeks –” He began enumerating with his fingers and Jihoon raised a brow at him as he walked again to the staff room to prepare his things to leave, still with Woojin following him. “Two: you were glaring at nothing. And three: you were _pouting_. All that equals to you sulking, my love.”

  
(The endearment made Jaehwan blanch in the background and bid them goodbye.)

  
Jihoon fixed him a last glare before turning back to his default indifference. “Okay, I was sulking _a little_. But I won’t tell you why, my dear sparrow.” He fixed him a smirk before heading out.

  
Woojin jogged over to walk next to him and slung an arm over the shorter man’s shoulders. “Will you tell me if I treat you out to eat?”

  
Jihoon prided himself in being a strong and independent omega, but he’s simply not strong enough to refuse food especially if it’s _free_.

 

\---

 

It didn’t really take much for Jihoon to tell everything to Woojin. Honestly, he’d tell the younger regardless if he was bribed with food or not.

 

  
He met Park Woojin when they were in middle school, senior year. Woojin was a new student, recently moved to Seoul. The alpha was reserved and awkward, understandable being new and all. Jihoon paid him little mind at first because he figured Woojin will build his social circle eventually but as weeks passed, the quiet alpha still kept to himself.

  
Maybe it was instinctual –an omega’s need to care, or perhaps Jihoon was driven by the reason that he too felt a little isolated that he came to approach Woojin.

  
“Hey, Park Woojin. Want to have lunch with me?” It was straightforward and simple and apparently loud enough for everyone in class to hear. The other students were a little stunned that Park Jihoon, one of the campus’ most desired student invited a social outcast to have lunch with him. Jihoon, however popular, didn’t have a solid unit of friends. He was good with everyone, but that was all it was: good. He didn’t have any close friends because he never found it in himself to open up more.

  
Jihoon had to keep adjusting how he presented himself depending on the crowd he’s with and it got a little tiring to the point that he preferred to be alone more. It worried him at first that people might talk bad at him for being a loner but for some reason, the mystery surrounding him only appealed to them more. Can’t be helped he guessed.

  
So for him, the school’s coveted omega, to approach someone was a shocker even more so to the recipient of his invitation. Park Woojin stared up at him wide eyed and unsure because even if he was new, he could see that Park Jihoon was a popular student –someone out-of-reach.

  
Jihoon raised a brow at him, waiting for an answer and Woojin stammered, his accent floundering. “A-ahm… I don’t think I should…”

  
However, his decline of the smaller boy was in no effect since Jihoon already decided that they’ll have lunch together. “Great, let’s go.” The omega proclaimed and took Woojin’s arm to drag him out of the classroom but Woojin pulled back.

  
“Wait, I have a packed lunch.”

  
Jihoon blinked at him realising that he also left his lunch in his bag. “Ah, me too.” They chuckled a little at each other before getting their lunch and headed out.

 

\---

 

“Why are they glaring at you?” Woojin whispered to Jihoon who sat beside him eating.

  
“Hmm? Not at me. At _you_.” Jihoon grinned at him. His smile grew wider when he saw Woojin’s confusion. “I guess word got out that I asked someone to have lunch with me _alone_ for the first time. An alpha no less. So yeah, everyone who likes me is out to get you now.”

  
Woojin stared blankly at him because apparently _everyone_ who liked Jihoon was _everyone_. He should’ve stayed in Busan, Woojin shook his head and turned back to his food. “Not my fault you fell in love me.” He replied dryly.

  
Jihoon laughed a little too loud at that.

 

They’ve been friends ever since.

  
It didn’t take long before rumours spread around them that they’re dating. The two of them paid no heed since their confident that the fondness they had for each other was purely familial and platonic so they felt no need to deny it or make a fuss about it. Besides, there were times the assumed relationship between them was benefitting. The amount of people who were too bold and aggressive in wooing Jihoon significantly lessened.

  
At first there were still plenty who wanted to pursue Jihoon despite having an _alleged_ boyfriend. They probably took courage in seeing that Woojin, even though an alpha, was reserved and relatively smaller than other alphas.

  
They were high school freshmen when it happened. An alpha in his senior year challenged Woojin with the privilege of having the chance to date Jihoon as the prize. It was an archaic thing but still practiced every so often but with a looser context.

  
If Woojin lost, it didn’t mean Jihoon will automatically _belong_ to the other person. He can choose what he’s willing to give and the older alpha wanted a date. Jihoon merely shrugged in agreement. It wouldn’t matter anyway because what they didn’t know was: Woojin was _strong_ –insanely so.

  
Jihoon smiled when his friend took down the challenger not even five seconds later. The crowd spectating gasped, completely shocked.

  
Woojin looked around, his eyes sharp. “Anyone else?”

  
And ever since then, Jihoon received no unwanted attention.

 

  
The two of them have been through a lot together ever since the day Jihoon asked him to have lunch –haven’t separated ever since. Both of them couldn’t even imagine life without one another, they were soul brothers after all. The construed lovers angle people had about the two of them never added any friction in their friendship.

  
It was alright, really. Woojin didn’t want to date yet and at least with Jihoon, he wasn’t pressured to pursue anyone. Same with Jihoon. _Especially,_ Jihoon. Omega’s were more pressured to find a mate sooner. It’s always the question: ‘Have you found anyone yet?’ that popped up. Of course even if Woojin wasn’t his _real_ prospective alpha, the younger man still felt protective of him and swore that any alpha Jihoon would like will have to go through him first.

  
It’s endearing really and so far, no one passed. Not that Jihoon grew fond of anyone too much to feel bad. He had too many things he’s occupied with to add a real romantic relationship in the mix. Besides, he’s happy with his friends’ company and companionship. He just didn’t _need_ anyone else and romance wasn’t his thing.

  
That’s why as he revealed to Woojin his ‘first love’ story the younger man looked intrigued and awfully invested because it wasn’t like Jihoon to mention these things.

 

  
“Is that why you never liked any of your suitors? You were saving yourself for this Kang Euigeon? I never knew you were this loyal, Hoonie~” Woojin asked with a teasing grin -his snaggletooth showing.

  
“ _No_.” Jihoon glared at him momentarily before huffing and turning back to his food. “It was just a stupid childhood crush –nothing else. _Also_ , I don’t even know if Euigeon will come back.”

  
Woojin looked at him funny. “But he _is_ back? That ‘Kang Daniel’ dude?”

  
Hearing that unfamiliar name made Jihoon purse his lips and scrunch his brows together. “…that’s not _him._ ”

  
“What if he is?”

  
“Then why won’t he tell me? Why won’t he tell me that it’s him, Euigeon, and that he simply changed his name?”

  
Woojin shrugged and turned back to the meat sizzling on the grill –flipping and checking them. They were quiet for a while with the alpha attending to the meat and Jihoon swirling the ice in his drink with the paper straw.

  
“Maybe he forgot about you.” Woojin deadpanned as he placed the cooked beef on his friend’s plate and gave him a comforting smile.

  
Jihoon responded with a small tight smile.  


“Maybe…”  


It’s been ten years after all and people tend to forget.  


_‘But_ I _remember him.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter we'll have some NW interaction. (＾▽＾) story will pick up from there too.
> 
> Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel returned the cheerful smile and Jihoon suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing is, I plan on not only focusing on nielwink's development. like... I wanna build them individually (;´Д`) it will pick up istg. besides. this is 4k words :D
> 
> btw. I've casted Kang Hodong as Jihoon's uncle. im serious lol

 

“Ow!”

  
Daniel winced when Seongwu slapped his arm. The older man looked at him incredulously as if he told him a huge government conspiracy when all Daniel said to him was his connection with Park Jihoon.

  
“Jihoonie’s your childhood friend?!” Seongwu exclaimed loud enough to boom over the loud bar they’re in and some patrons looked their way. Daniel spared them an apologetic glance but Seongwu tapped him to get his attention again so he turned to the beta again.

  
“Yeah, he was. And you’re overreacting, Seongwu hyung.” Daniel said with a small smile. “We’re practically strangers now.”

  
Seongwu shook his head disbelievingly as he reached for the beer bottle. “You wouldn’t be ‘strangers’ if you tell him you’re Euigeon. What’s the hold up anyway?”

  
“ _Because_ I left without saying _anything._ Even if I apologise now it wouldn’t amount to anything anymore, hyung.” Daniel replied, averting his gaze and turned to the glass of liquor at hand. He truly did feel guilty that he left without saying but it was _ages_ ago and Jihoon most likely forgot about it. He didn’t need to bring it up again just so he can clear his conscience, he nodded to himself.

  
He won’t see Jihoon again anyway.

  
As Daniel pondered, Seongwu was giving him a sidelong glance and a small smirk made its way on his lips. “Wouldn’t matter, huh?” He began and Daniel could feel the impending doom the older was planning.

  
“Yeah…” The alpha confirmed a little hesitantly.

  
Seongwu grinned slyly at him that made Daniel nervous. Often times he’d wonder if the older man was really a _beta_. Sure, Seongwu was an overall chill guy, never felt the need to assert himself over anyone (something Daniel did his best not to do), has complete reign over his emotions, and could associate himself easily in any crowd.

  
All typically _beta_.

  
But when Seongwu showed his horns… even Daniel, an _alpha_ , got a little scared. He’s pretty sure the older man was planning _something_ judging from the way he grinned and his eyes sharp and challenging.

  
“Then it wouldn’t matter if _I_ told Jihoon that you’re his friend, right?”

  
Daniel, for the life of him, could not suppress the low growl that tore from his throat. The silent rumble he emitted was enough for the people in their close proximity to turn to them with a wary gaze, some even moved farther from the duo. The two of them however didn’t bother with them.

  
“You _wouldn’t_.” Daniel levelled the older man with a glare that which Seongwu only responded with a smirk.

  
“Oh but I _would_. It doesn’t matter, right?” The beta gave a Cheshire grin once more, completely unafraid. “Tell you what… I won’t say anything _if_ you get a membership at the gym where Jihoon’s working and go there no less than three times a week.”

  
Hearing Seongwu’s proposition and knowing the man won’t let up, Daniel’s aggressiveness dissolved. “Seongwu hyuuuung… why are you doing this?” He whined like a puppy at the older man.

  
Seongwu chuckled. “Because it doesn’t matter, you said! Or does it _actually_ matter, Niel-ah?”

 

Daniel groaned in defeat and rested his forehead on the table top. “No, it doesn’t matter and fine, I’ll go, alright?” He mumbled coherently enough to be heard. Daniel didn’t need to look up to know that Seongwu, the jerk, was grinning victoriously.

 

* * *

 

Come Saturday morning, Daniel’s never been so nervous in filling out a form in his entire life. And it _certainly_ wasn’t because Park Jihoon was across him, the two of them separated by the reception counter top where Daniel’s trying to fill out the form with Seongwu practically breathing down his neck next to him.

  
“Oh, Daniel. Did you spell your _name_ right? I think you misspelled it.” Seongwu pointed out. Daniel could practically _hear_ his teasing grin and he spared him a glance because the beta was really testing him.

  
Daniel looked at his written name, which was spelled correctly, and he proceeded to continue where he left off. “I spelled it right, hyung. You should get your eyes checked.”

  
Seongwu scoffed and let up to turn to Jihoon, who’s organizing some papers on the table. “So Jihoonie. You’re working the reception today?” He asked and Jihoon turned to him with a small smile.

  
“Yes. Hyungseob took a leave today so…” Jihoon trailed off with a shrug.

  
“Ahh Jihoonie’s really an all-arounder.” Seongwu complimented with another one of his disarming smile that has a ninety-nine point nine percent chance of ensnaring anyone. But apparently Jihoon’s the point one percent because he merely hummed in agreement as he took the papers Daniel slipped over to him.

  
“Of course I am, Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon said confidently while he marked with a pink pen the parts Daniel missed and passed it back to the man. “There’s no position I can’t do.” He ended his statement.

  
His choice words made Woojin snicker as he passed by and Jihoon glared at him before chucking the pen cap at the sniggering alpha hitting him right on the forehead. “Pervert…” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

  
Woojin grinned at him and tossed the pen cap back to the omega before heading out. Daniel watched the interaction discretely and then his eyes met with Seongwu momentarily before going back to Jihoon only to find the younger staring back at him.

  
“Are you done?” Jihoon asked bluntly and it caught Daniel off-guard for a moment.

  
“Sorry?”

  
“With the form. Are you done with it?” Jihoon explained and Daniel nodded quickly as he passed the form. Jihoon thanked him and explained the proceedings, the payment method, and the policies succinctly. “So you won’t avail for a trainer, yes?”

  
“That’s righ—“

  
“Actually!” Seongwu cut him off and Daniel glanced at him with wide eyes afraid and expecting of whatever nonsense he’s going to say. “Actually, Jihoonie. Danny boy here.” He put a firm hand on the alpha’s shoulder and gave a pat. “Mentioned to me that he used to do boxing and was hoping to continue that. So yes, a trainer’s help will be great.”

  
Daniel put on a tight smile at the older man promising that he’ll get him back _somehow._ Jihoon looked at the two of them as if they were strange –which they _were_.

  
The omega raised a brow subtly. “Uh-huh… okay, then. I’ll just add that.” He replied politely and busied himself filing away Daniel’s form. While Jihoon’s attention was somewhere else, Daniel nudged at Seongwu.

  
“ _What are you doing??_ ” He mouthed at the beta. The other man only looked at him coyly and Daniel swore he’ll get his revenge on Ong Seongwu.

  
Before the two of them could engage in a whispered argument, Jihoon turned back to them. “Alright, please follow me.” And they did.

  
“If you get Jihoonie as a trainer, thank me later.” Seongwu whispered to him. Daniel scowled at him in confusion because why, why oh _why_ , was Seongwu playing matchmaker all of a sudden? He already told the older that Jihoon was his _old_ childhood friend. And yet Seongwu’s doing his best to rekindle them?

  
Daniel could only shake his head.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, his trainer wasn’t Jihoon. It was some guy named Joo Haknyeon, a beta who carried himself like an alpha.

  
He was an alright guy, he taunted a lot though. It was a good thing Daniel wasn’t an asshole alpha with a god complex or else he could’ve taken that as a challenge.

  
“You’re getting slower, Woojinie.” Daniel heard Jihoon from a couple of feet away.  He could see Jihoon standing on the side of the ring (across from Daniel’s) with his arms crossed watching Woojin sparring with someone. Woojin replied saying that he admitted that his rhythm’s little off lately. Jihoon’s gaze hardened for a second before softening with understanding. “Alright. That’s it for today then. Go cool down. I’ll ask uncle to adjust your regimen. He focused you too much on power, he forgot about agility.”

  
“Okay, whatever you want, love.” Woojin simply replied and took a sip from his water bottle. Jihoon went over to the person Woojin sparred with, praising him on his progress and giving him advice on things he needed to improve.

  
“Only a matter of time now, Jinyoungie before you beat Woojin.” Jihoon smiled up at the young alpha who was quite tall… and handsome. Like wow the guy should be an actor or an idol. Why this place was filled with handsome people bewildered Daniel for a time now. He would like to assume he’s one of them.

  
Daniel’s spacing out into Jihoon’s direction didn’t go unnoticed by his trainer earning him a jab on his pecs to get his attention. Daniel turned back to Haknyeon, who was also good-looking and Daniel wondered again if this really was a gym or an entertainment company.

  
“So…” Haknyeon looked at him with a sly smirk and Daniel scowled at him a little, waiting for what the man had to say. “You’re one of ‘em, huh?” The younger man said but it still left Daniel confused so Haknyeon nodded into Jihoon’s direction. “Signing up here to ogle at Jihoon-ah and perhaps even try to get fresh with him?”

  
Daniel grimaced, “What? No. I just got distracted…”

  
His response made Haknyeon scoff. “Sure.” He said condescendingly and shrugged. “Just saying, you’re not the first one so no need to deny.” Haknyeon finished and held up the punch mitts, indicating to resume their session.

  
Daniel let out a breath before taking a stance and began once again his boxing training. He honestly didn’t need it, the basic training, he’s gone through this. In fact, he wasn’t only trained in boxing but it _has_ been a while. Regardless, it wasn’t his volition to do it again though it did feel kind of good to go back so in a way he appreciated Ong’s initiative.

  
What Daniel didn’t appreciate was how Haknyeon, and probably some others here, assumed that he’s only here because he’s a knothead alpha who functioned because he wanted an omega. He can control himself quite well, in which Daniel prided himself of.

  
Besides, Jihoon’s with Woojin. Daniel acknowledged and respected that so there’s absolutely _nothing_ to hope for, right?

  
What’s there to hope for anyway?

  
Jihoon and he were just not connected anymore.

  
But still he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little pissed because of Haknyeon’s insinuation. It was evident from how his punches became a little more aggressive. He couldn’t help how his mind rewound different people’s presumption of him only doing this because he wanted Jihoon. He’s not a goddamn _animal_.

  
It’s something that peeved him the most being an alpha.

  
Before Daniel could stop himself, he threw an explosive punch that was more than enough to offset Haknyeon’s balance and made the man curse under his breath in pain. The sound of the blow resonated throughout the area. It took Daniel a second to realise what he did and he noticed everyone’s eyes on him but one pierced through among them.

  
Daniel saw Jihoon’s eyes almost searing under his levelled and stoic gaze that made Daniel gulp a little in nervousness. He quickly turned back to Haknyeon and apologised, checking if he’s okay. The beta assured he’s fine in a much friendlier tone than he had been before. Daniel thought because _he_ scared him off until he noticed Haknyeon’s eyes flickered to the side. The alpha turned in that direction and saw Jihoon making his way up into the boxing ring. Even the other pair sharing the ring with Daniel and Haknyeon looked a little nervous and stopped their training.

  
Jihoon held Daniel’s gaze even as he bent to get in between the ropes. In another day Daniel could think it looked sensual but right now all his mind registered was how the omega looked like a tiger on the prowl.

  
Jihoon broke his gaze –much to Daniel’s relief– and went over to Haknyeon to check the beta’s hand that was struck. He removed the mitt and inspected his hand and wrist.

  
“You alright?” He asked and Haknyeon nodded quickly.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Daniel voiced out apologising again with a curt bow. Jihoon spared him a glance before turning back to Haknyeon telling him to help Jinyoung instead. The beta nodded and hurried off, Daniel watched him as he went. Jihoon also instructed courteously the other two in the ring to take the other vacant one.

  
Daniel grew more nervous when he’s left with Jihoon, who’s now looking at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t appear mad so that’s a fortunate thing. But he didn’t look pleased either.

 

After what seemed to be a lifetime of scrutiny from the smaller man, Jihoon smiled amicably, “No worries. We’re at fault as well… we haven’t fully assessed you before making this course. Let’s get on to it, hm?” Jihoon said before stepping closer to the ropes again to call Woojin.

  
Trepidation steadily rose in Daniel as the other alpha, and perhaps _the_ Alpha in this place, went up the ring.

  
Woojin casually put on his gloves again as he regarded Jihoon. “You gotta call me back up again just when I finished cooling down, Jihoon-ah?”

  
“Sorry, just warm up again.” Jihoon said nonchalantly as he walked to a corner.

  
Woojin began warming up with stretches and light footwork. “Who’s this guy again?”

  
“Kang Daniel. 26 years old. Alpha. Had intermediate level in boxing four years ago but stopped. It’s why we opted to tune down his training, just so he can pick up his skills again.” Jihoon answered and smirked. “But it seems he got his feel back.”

  
The younger alpha hummed in understanding before beginning to jab the air to warm up. Daniel got a little worried because just the sound his punches made was enough for him to know it’s going to hurt when it comes into contact with him.

  
Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jihoon was eyeing his reactions to the mere presence of Woojin. “You wanna tap out, Daniel? We could skip this and revert back to your old basic regimen, but that would be a shame.” Jihoon smiled, “I think you have good potential.”

  
“You think I have potential because of one reckless punch?” Daniel asked.

  
“No. I’ve been watching you ever since you came here.” Jihoon replied and added, “Like I do with everyone.”

  
Daniel didn’t know how to feel knowing that Jihoon’s been observing him… as he did with everyone he said. He’s been coming here for almost a month and _rarely_ had he and Jihoon interacted –just small greetings here and there, courtesy of Ong’s friendliness towards the omega. And through those simple conversations and Daniel’s own observation of Jihoon did he realise how different he was now.

  
Jihoon became more serious and undeniably mature. Granted they were adults now. But the level of Jihoon’s was at par with a fifty year old who shared war stories with his neighbours, lived alone, and only had a cactus as a friend. He _rarely_ saw him laugh –only small chuckles here and there. Rarely saw him smile too outside the polite ones he did.

  
He just wasn’t the boy Daniel knew and befriended all those years ago.

  
And that further set his mind that they can’t go back to how they were… and that’s fine. They have their separate lives now and that’s just how it was.

  
Daniel was alright with having little to no interaction with Jihoon to be honest. He didn’t want to push anything.

  
They’re interaction right now was perhaps the longest they’ve had. And it just _had_ to be Jihoon making him spar with Woojin.

  
Woojin was a nice and cool guy outside the ring. Much like Daniel, he didn’t overly assert himself as an alpha. Ah, but the moment he stepped on the ring and took stance, there was no getting around that Woojin was _the_ Alpha. Capital ‘A’.

  
Yet Daniel was a competitive man. He won’t turn tail even if there’s a fat chance he’ll lose… and maybe even get knocked out. But that’s an embarrassment he can bear unlike the shame of not even squaring up.

  
And square up he did.

  
Daniel’s mental pep talk was halted when Seongwu and Jaehwan began cheering him on from the side like two drunken uncles and Daniel couldn’t keep a straight face and he turned to shush them, just enough so he can focus. Distantly he heard Jihoon say something like: _“40-50%”_ to Woojin but Daniel’s focus wasn’t on that.

 

Jihoon instructed Daniel to give his best and to not be afraid to hit Woojin on the face –which the younger alpha gave Jihoon a look but relented nonetheless.

  
When the match began, Daniel expected Woojin to throw the first hit since that was his style based from what Daniel saw. Woojin was always on offense and overpowered his opponents, so when the younger alpha did not attack it only made Daniel more nervous.

  
But it was apparent that Woojin was waiting for him. Daniel spared Jihoon a glance and it seemed to be just what he wanted. They wanted to see how Daniel attacked. He took a breath before throwing a few experimental jabs, quick and light so he can go back to guard just as fast as he attacked. All of his hits were dodged or parried with little effort. Hitting Woojin’s forearm as he guarded felt like hitting a wall.

  
It frustrated Daniel a little to hit harder and harder and yet Woojin’s defence was still impenetrable and his evasion precise. He was getting a little stressed because even when Woojin’s basically not throwing any punches, Daniel felt he’s going to lose like this.

  
As he was thinking about that and threw a punch, Woojin’s guard opened to deflect Daniel’s arm to the side and countered.

  
Woojin hit him square on the face. Daniel stumbled back from the blow. It wasn’t _that_ hard and the headgear took most of the hit, but it was a perfect contact. If Woojin threw that punch with full power and minus his opponent wearing a headgear, that blow could knockout anyone.

  
Daniel didn’t have time to go over the fact that it could even _kill_ a person because Woojin already stepped into his space and attacked.

  
Woojin’s offense still wasn’t at the normal pace and power everyone knew he had but it was still very much _overwhelming_. The two of them exchanging hit per hit, with Woojin on the upper hand as expected. Adrenaline rode high in Daniel more so every time Woojin dodged or blocked effectively than the sucker punches Daniel’s been receiving.

  
Knowing that his strength just _wasn’t_ _enough_ frustrated him. When he felt the smaller alpha’s punch getting stronger, adrenaline completely took over Daniel.

  
His knee kicked up instinctively. From the side he heard Seongwu and Jaehwan gasp sharply when they saw what he was about to do. Daniel cursed in his mind but it was too late to stop action and his knee was close to hitting Woojin’s side.

  
But then, Woojin caught it easily as if he expected it and chuckled. Daniel looked at him wide eyed and just over Woojin’s shoulder he could see Jihoon with his lips upturned in amusement.

  
Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat and set his foot down. He stood there a little awkwardly and gave a curt apology swearing that it wasn’t in his intention.

  
Jihoon shook his head, still with a smile. “It’s fine. I think I’ve assessed you enough.”

  
“So we’re done?” Daniel asked a little hopefully because this will be a better way to end the match. However, Jihoon’s smile only widened to a smirk.

  
“Of course not. You’ve done well. Would be a shame if we don’t see how you fare with a… more serious Woojin.”

  
Woojin grinned at Daniel and it unnerved the older alpha. Daniel looked over to the side to Seongwu and Jaehwan.

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get an ambulance for you!” Jaehwan assured him… at least that was the intention.

  
“I’ll approve your sick leave!” Seongwu added and Daniel had the half mind to suggest for Seongwu to get up here as well once Daniel’s finished and let Woojin beat him too. Actually, Daniel was about to voice that out when Jihoon’s uncle, the head coach, arrived after going to another gym for a practice match for one of their amateur boxers.

  
Hodong walked over by the ring looking amused. “Oh! What’s this?”

  
“Uncle!” Jihoon enthusiastically skipped over to him with a big smile on his face –a complete one-eighty degree of how he was usually. “We’re testing Daniel. He seems capable of a higher level of training. More sparring partner for our Woojinie!” He explained nicely. But the contents of what he’s saying made Daniel gulp but he appreciates a challenge.

  
“That so?” Hodong replied and looked over to Daniel, who bowed a little in regards. The eldest alpha scrutinised him sharply before nodding to himself and smiled. “Alright then! Go on, I wanna see! I wanna see!” He proclaimed with a bright smile as if he’s going to witness a puppet show and not Daniel’s undoing.

  
The sound of Woojin punching his gloved fists together brought Daniel to attention. “Ready?” The younger asked, his smile was friendly yet his eyes spoke of delivering pain. “Don’t worry, man. This’ll be quick.” How that was supposed to not worry him, Daniel didn’t know. These people seriously needed to work on their encouraging skills.

  
At this point, Daniel thought he had nothing to lose. It’s pretty much expected he won’t win anyways so might as well get on with it.

  
They bumped fists with each other before starting.

  
“Remember, this is boxing not MMA. We don’t offer that here anymore, sadly.” Jihoon hollered over to him with a mischievous smile again and not the sweet smile he gave to his uncle.

  
Daniel didn’t know how Jihoon figured out he did MMA but he didn’t dwell on it so he only smiled sheepishly before putting on his game face again. Hodong instructed them that it’ll be for only one round, unless Daniel wanted more. Of course, the answer to that was most likely a ‘no’.

  
The bell dinged and they sparred once more.

 

  
And it was absolute _hell_ compared to his first spar with Woojin but Daniel still managed to hold on.

  
Daniel actually thought he’d last the round until Woojin threw the hardest left hook Daniel’s received thus far and it was more than enough to land him on his ass. Daniel groaned. He’d never been this grateful for the headgear. Although he’s pretty sure that still wasn’t the younger alpha’s full strength. Not that he wanted to experience that anytime soon.

  
He heard applauding and he saw Jihoon clapping as he walked over to them. He also saw Woojin offering him a helping hand and Daniel took it.

  
“Very good.” Jihoon complimented along with Woojin. Seongwu and Jaehwan also cheered from the sides. Daniel couldn’t help but get flustered.

  
He grinned shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t survive though…” Daniel said and Woojin gave him a strong reassuring pat on the shoulder before he was called over by Hodong leaving him with Jihoon.

  
Jihoon shook his head at his words. “We didn’t expect you to. Besides, you fared better than anyone.” He smiled and nodded over to side. “Jinyoung ran away screaming the first time.”

  
The aforementioned man retorted. “Hyung! That was a secret!” Jihoon grinned at him and Jinyoung made face at him. The omega chuckled lightly before turning back to Daniel.

  
Daniel felt a little awkward from Jihoon staring at him a little intensely. He’s not sure if it’s just him because Jihoon always seemed to stare intensely at anything or anyone. Daniel cleared his throat, deciding to thank him for the assurance that he did well. “Uhm, thanks. But really, I don’t plan on being a pro although I don’t mind a more extensive training.” He shrugged. “It’s good work out.”

  
Jihoon hummed in thought and was about to say something when Hodong cut him off as he was already standing by Jihoon’s side.

  
“Aww… that’s too bad. I only train those who want to be pros… ‘Aim high or don’t shoot at all’ is what I believe in. I can’t have another one quitting on me.” Hodong said with a comical pout and then smiled widely. “But!  I won’t deny you advanced training and a better coach.”

  
Daniel saw Jihoon’s face scrunch up in confusion and turned to his uncle.

  
“We don’t have any other besides you.” Jihoon informed the older man.

  
Hodong grinned widely at him and Jihoon’s eyes widened. By now, Daniel’s getting more confused. Hodong laid a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “You’ll handle him, Jihoon ah.”

  
Mixed emotions washed over Jihoon. “What? As in… _I’m_ going to be his coach? Not an assistant coach? Me? I get to decide everything?” He asked quickly and Hodong chuckled.

  
“Of course! You want to be head coach in the future right? It’s about time you show that you can.”

  
There was no hiding that Jihoon was giddy. He’s smiling the brightest Daniel had ever seen since he got here. He watched as Jihoon hugged his uncle, bounded over to Woojin and hugged him as well, and then trotted over to the side to wave over to Seongwu and Jaehwan.

  
“Seongwu hyung! Jjaeni! I’m gonna be a coach!”

  
“Congrats, Jihoonie! Please make Niel’s life hard!” Seongwu waved back with a bright smile.

  
“Of course!” Jihoon replied and then went over to Daniel still with a bright smile that was absolutely cute and he should do it more but the alpha won’t voice that because he has no right to tell him what to do.

  
Daniel returned the cheerful smile and followed along the hype even if he didn’t fully understand what’s so significant about it. “Congrats, Ji--!” His words were cut off when Jihoon suddenly wrapped his arms around Daniel –as much as he could with their size difference.

  
His brain short-circuited for a moment there and he didn’t know if he should return the embrace. Before he could come up with a decision, Jihoon let go and stepped back.

  
Jihoon smiled up at Daniel, “Let work hard, hyung!”

 

Again, Daniel honestly didn’t understand _why_ this was so important to Jihoon. He didn’t need a reason. All that mattered was that it made Jihoon _this_ happy and Daniel will do anything and everything to keep that smile. Because that smile reminded him _so much_ of the Jihoon he knew.

  
Daniel hadn’t entertained a certain emotion but now it enveloped him, lingered on him the moment Jihoon embraced him.

_  
He missed him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched as much as i could but of course, there will be mistakes when it comes to the gym setting hahaha sorry bout that. I hope the chap is still good, hopefully better than the previous


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a step between them, mere inches apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been so long sorry ^^"  
> Thank you for waiting!

* * *

 

Jihoon swore to himself that he’d _never_ loathe being an omega. There was absolutely no shame in being one and he refused to let anyone make him feel less than his actual worth all because of his gender.

However, the reality was, often times it felt like it’s him against the world –almost literally. And no matter how tough he was, society pressured him to conform. It was blend in or leave. And boy, did Jihoon consider leaving South Korea. Go somewhere to the western countries where people had more liberal views and where omegas actually have a broader range of choice.

But to leave was to give up.

Jihoon _hated_ that even more.

He couldn’t bear leaving his family too no matter how _restricting_ they could be; so he stayed. After all, it was alright to bend… so long as he won’t break.

And he _never will_.

 

* * *

 

 _‘Omega’s don’t box, they don’t wrestle, and they don’t_ fight _.’_

Jihoon could never forget those words sneered at him by his grandmother. They were similar in a lot of things. She was an omega, just like him. They’re both headstrong and unrelenting. Perhaps that’s where things went wrong between them. Where Jihoon challenged the norm, she stood by it and guarded traditions like a fortress.

To say she was against him training to be a pro fighter was an understatement. Jihoon could never forget the day she marched in the centre and literally dragged him out by the arm.

_‘Stop or I shut everything down.’_

She threatened to close the centre down if he continued pursuing his ambition. Jihoon will fight tooth and nail to stand up for himself, but he could never put anyone else at risk. And he _knew_ she will do as she claimed.

So he let go of his dream.

However, he did beg to stay around the centre. Assist, be a receptionist, anything really. After all, an omega may not fight, but they had to work like everyone else.

His grandmother allowed him.

 

* * *

 

The thing was, he only promised to stop his pursuit of being a pro. He never promised on discontinuing his training. Fortunately, his uncle supported him and promised to never tell his grandmother.

Jihoon went on to master all what he began.

An omega didn’t fight, but they don’t give up either.

 

* * *

 

“Muay Thai, for sure.”

“Some Jiu-Jitsu, maybe.”

“Think so?”

Jihoon hummed in affirmation. He and Woojin watched their newcomer from a distance, Kang Daniel.  The man indicated that he did some boxing years ago and didn’t mention anything else. But as his training progressed, it didn’t take Woojin and Jihoon to figure out Daniel was trained in more than boxing. The two of them grew up around martial arts to know when someone was trained and it was obvious that Daniel held back certain ingrained responses brought by previous training.

So while Woojin and Jihoon took a break, they assessed and tried to conclude what was or _were_ in Daniel’s repertoire.

“The kickboxing is obvious, look at how his foot staggers. He wanted to counter with a kick.” Woojin grinned. “I don’t see the Jiu-Jitsu though, how did you figure?”

Jihoon shrugged, “There are times where he looks like he wanted to strangle people.”

Woojin laughed. “You know that feeling more than anyone, huh?” He kidded and the older man chuckled.

After a couple more banter with Woojin, the alpha stood up to resume his regimen. Jihoon remained where he was and looked over to Kang Daniel. He monitored him, looking for any problems or anything that needed improvement. There were some flaws of course but nothing too great that needed for him to intervene. Daniel was steady and easy to train. Unlike other alphas who had a bit of an authority issue especially when the figure of authority wasn’t an alpha like in this case where Daniel’s trainer was a beta.

Daniel outside training was also an easy person to approach and talk to. Not that Jihoon conversed with him for a lengthy time ever since the older man got here. It’s just that, he wasn’t awkward to have small talk with and Jihoon appreciated that. Having more people with friendly and positive disposition was always good to have.

Speaking of positive, Daniel chortled again for whatever reason. It was those times when Daniel smiled or laughed that Jihoon’s mind gravitated back to the idea that maybe… just maybe, he’s _Euigeon_ . But then, when Daniel’s façade turned serious did that notion fade. His aura _oozed_ ‘alpha’… if his physique wasn’t enough to give that away.

And the person Jihoon knew couldn’t be an alpha.

Euigeon was already a teenager the last time he saw him and back then, he had an average stature. And Daniel’s build was anything but. The man was tall and broad. He couldn’t be the boy Jihoon protected all those years ago.

Regardless of all his speculations, he shouldn’t treat him any different.

He’s Kang Daniel and that’s all there was.

 

* * *

 

It was a little past closing time and Jihoon was left in the gym going over the files of their athletes. He assessed the progress he noted every session and wrote recommendations to be approved by his uncle. Jihoon found being an assistant coach to be fulfilling. Seeing other people grow and get stronger to reach their goal was rewarding.

He looked over Bae Jinyoung’s recent assessment and Jihoon’s proud of how far he’d come. Jinyoung back then couldn’t even do a proper sparring because he was a little traumatised from the bullying he experienced. It was why he decided to take up boxing, face his fears, learn to stand up for himself and have a bit more confidence. And no, not to brawl with his bullies.

Now Jinyoung’s their rising star and Jihoon’s happy.

“Still here, Jihoon ah?” Jaehwan came up to him, his bag slung over his shoulder.

“I’m just finishing up with these.” Jihoon smiled at him and turned back to the last paper.

Jaehwan sat next to him and Jihoon regarded him with a quick sidelong glance before going back to what he’s doing. “You’re not going yet, hyung?”

“Nah, I’ll wait for you.” The older man grinned at him.

Jihoon looked back at him. “No it’s fine. You go ahead. Go and sing somewhere, hyung.” He nudged Jaehwan signalling him to go on spread his music and hopefully get discovered. Apparently Jaehwan decided to be stubborn tonight and won’t leave without Jihoon.

The omega rolled his eyes at him trying not to smile. Jaehwan grinned and nudged him with his shoulder repeatedly and Jihoon tittered. “What?” He asked and the beta stopped.

“You’re doing great, Jihoon ah~” Jeahwan cheered him on out of the blue making Jihoon chuckle.

“Thanks? You’re doing great too, Jjaeni Jjaeni.” Jihoon sweetly cheered him on too. It’s a side of him that he didn’t show others outside of his close circle.  He wondered why Jaehwan suddenly decided to encourage him but then he knew the older man won’t give him a straight answer so he let it be and appreciated the praise.

After a long day of work, it felt nice to be praised, Jihoon thought with a small smile.

“Ah there’s that smile that make people fall for you.” Jaehwan remarked a little teasingly and the omega snorted.

“Yeah, and then once they got to know me, they’d run.”

“It’s because you’re surrounded by scary people too.” The beta stretched trying to relieve his worn muscles and bones from a long day.

Jihoon grinned remembering that one time when someone was persistent on getting his number and suddenly Jaehwan walked up to them with a baseball bat at hand. “Scary people, huh? Like you?”

Jaehwan nodded vigorously, a contrast of his tired demeanour earlier. “Of course! I can’t just let anyone get to you so easily! No one here will let that happen.”

The omega shook his head with a roll of his eyes at his overprotective peers. “I can handle myself just fine. I can do it on my own.”

“Doesn’t mean you always have to, Jihoon ah.”

Jihoon paused a second, letting his words sink in. He bit his lip trying to supress a smile but his joy showed in his eyes. Closing up the folder he’s reading he replied, “Ah you’re tired, you’re saying weird things, hyung. Let’s go home!”

Jaehwan followed up after him with a big grin. They walked together all the while Jihoon clinging onto his arm. Jihoon wasn’t the type to be vocal about his feelings; he displayed it more through actions. And every time he did, it was genuine.

* * *

 

The thing was, being an omega who grew up mostly interested in fighting and action; Jihoon didn’t indulge in _looking pretty_ . He didn’t have time for it. He spent his time gaming, training, working, and _maybe_ cramming for school back when he was a student. So wearing proper fitting clothes aside from the loose baggy shirts he just took from his dad and having article of clothing other than sweatshirts and comfy hoodies was _far too much work_ for him.

He thought he looked…alright –as he was.

But then sometimes he’d go out to go grocery shopping or other errands and he’d see omegas who were… well put together. Often times he’d overhear people murmur saying how he’s good looking, too bad he’s ‘shabby’.

Again he didn’t let it bother him too much.

However there were times where he wondered what if he knew how to dress himself better? And he’d shrug that off. Still, that nagging thought was there.

It’s present in this moment where he stood outside a shop and saw a black and white striped sweater with an off-shoulder on display. Jihoon looked at his reflection aligned with the outfit; he didn’t think something… a bit _out there_ would suit him. He focused his gaze back to his own image clad in gray sweats and oversized hoodie. Well he didn’t look _that_ bad, he thought.

 _“Jihoonie lets his face carry everything!”_ –was what Jaehwan always said to which a lot agreed but Jihoon only shook his head every time.

His train of thought was halted when someone called to him.

“Jihoon!”

The aforementioned man turned and saw Daniel walking up to him with his ever friendly smile to which the younger returned albeit awkwardly.

“Daniel.” –was all his reply. He wasn’t much of a social butterfly outside of work. For his own sake he hoped that the alpha will give a greeting and they’ll be on their own separate way.

“Shopping?” Daniel asked nodding at the canvas bag filled with groceries in Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon stammered for a moment, his social skills warming up for a moment there before answering ‘Yup’ as energetically as he could. Which wasn’t much but Daniel didn’t mind and only chuckled a little.

“Great! Me too! Actually… I kind of need some help, if that’s alright.” Daniel says with a sheepish grin. Jihoon blinked for a moment, assessing if he _should_. Sure Daniel and he were acquaintances at best but they never truly interacted on their own and Jihoon’s worried his awkward self will embarrass him.

But he knew that Daniel was still quite new to the area and Jihoon generally didn’t like turning down people who needed assistance. So he internally sighed and smiled.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

* * *

 

Jihoon feared that his lack of social skills will make things awkward between them but it turned out Daniel’s innate friendliness made up all he lacked. The worry he felt was for naught so it seemed. However, something else lingered in his mind. And it’s how _easy_ it was to talk to the older man. They’re new to each other and yet Daniel treated him like an _old friend_.

It was, of course, a common analogy used for sociable and pleasant people. But it did strike a chord in him, a sound he tried his hardest to no longer hear.

Yet for every mirthful laugh and chortles Daniel did, Jihoon remembers the sound of a bright summer afternoon.

He watched as the leaves fall from the trees, the season turning to autumn. Summer has passed.

It passed long ago.

Jihoon turned to where Daniel was. They’re in a suit store because the alpha told him his company will have a big meeting and he’s required to look sharp and so he sought out to buy new corporate wear. He saw the older man a little off to the side, only a few steps away from where he sat patiently, struggling with the necktie.

The corner of Jihoon’s lips lifted into a half smile of amusement before taking pity on the alpha’s attempts and stood up to walk over to him.

Daniel’s features were scrunched into a frustrated scowl at the tie not cooperating with him but he smiled when Jihoon walked up to him.

“May I?” Jihoon asked and Daniel chuckled weakly, a little embarrassed he’s been caught into that small trouble and let the omega assist him.

“Dad was right that I should learn how to tie a necktie rather than those clip-on ones.” Daniel said conversationally while he looked off to the side while Jihoon carefully tied the necktie but turned his attention back to the smaller in case he responded.

And Jihoon did, with a small smile –his focus was on the task at hand.

A comfortable silence fell for a moment with Jihoon fixing the tie meticulously and Daniel simply watching him. After the final knot, Jihoon tightens the tie up, his gaze fixed on his hand going higher up to Daniel’s collar. He noticed the eyes on him once the tie was set in place and he looked up to meet Daniel’s gaze.

Only a step between them, mere inches apart. Jihoon’s hands were steady on the tie, it seemed to be the thing grounding him and giving him purpose as to _why_ he’s this close with a _stranger._

He can see Daniel simply staring at him –taking him in– and Jihoon couldn’t help but do the same. The alpha looked disarmingly handsome when he’s a bit more serious –more focused. He seemed like a different person when he’s like that. The childish charm and façade simply faded when he’s stoic… definitely someone Jihoon was unfamiliar with outside of work.

That was all Jihoon cared to observe in that short fleeting moment before asking the older man.

“Is this alright?” Jihoon asked, referring to the tie if it’s too tight or loose.

Daniel smiled warmly, “It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

 

Jihoon felt smaller now as he walked next to Daniel who’s chatting away about his cats. And he didn’t mean just by their physique. In fact, their height wasn’t that far off. Jihoon was tall for an omega and he quite likes that, he can reach high shelves and that’s something to be thankful for at the very least. What made him feel a little _less_ when next to Daniel was how the man carried himself.

Confident and assured of himself.

He looked like a man straight out of movies and dramas.

Jihoon did his best not to be insecure –did his best to _not care_ about such trivial things. Because so what if he can see how people looked starry eyed at Daniel and looked at Jihoon as something that quite didn’t belong there?

He unconsciously  exhaled a little too hard.

Daniel noticed it and stopped walking.

“Ah, you must be tired?” He asked with a small smile and worry in his eyes that made him look like a sulky puppy.

Jihoon smiled and shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

The alpha pursed his lips for a moment before nodding back and looked around. He spotted a café and offered to treat Jihoon as thank you. The omega was about to refuse the kind offer but Daniel was already going over there and enthusiastically called for Jihoon.

He followed him with a sigh and a smile.

* * *

 

With cake and coffee involved, Jihoon couldn’t be dissatisfied.

He had every intention to only get iced Americano but his eyes strayed on the cheesecake a little too long that Daniel already decided to buy it for him.

It would be rude to refuse.

Jihoon got a little too invested in the yummy cake he’s eating that he didn’t notice Daniel watching him with an amused smile.

“Do you want some?” Jihoon asked and Daniel grinned declining.

“No, thank you.” He said and patted his stomach. “I’m working out.”

Jihoon snickered and resumed eating.

“I’ve a… _strict_ coach.” Daniel teased and Jihoon raised his brow at him —a small smirk on his lips with the fork in between.

“Though we haven’t started anything yet. I just feel he’s a strict one.” Daniel grinned.

Jihoon chuckled a little, “Your coach loves to eat. So don’t trust him too much.” And he took another small but indulgent portion of the cake. “But seriously, I’m new to that job. Don’t expect.”

Daniel shrugged, “I’m down for anything.” He smiled. “Just promise you won’t hurt me.”

The omega turned back up to him, and returned the friendly smile.

“Don’t hurt me too and we’ll be okay.”

“I’ll never hurt you or else I’ll have a pack of handsome men beat me up and Seongwu hyung fire me because he can’t beat me up.”

It was dumb and completely random. Daniel even said it with a straight face before taking a sip of his coffee. And yet Jihoon couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It’s only normal to like thoughtful and considerate people. Jihoon certainly did. However, Daniel’s thoughtfulness and strong sense plus memory proved to be his enemy.

Because now Jihoon was purchasing the top he saw earlier when Daniel found him.

Minutes ago, Daniel asked if there was anything or anywhere that Jihoon wanted to go to. Jihoon said there wasn’t anything in particular but the alpha remembered Jihoon ‘longing’ for the outfit at one store.

_“I… I was just looking. I don’t think it would suit me.”_

And Daniel looked visibly appalled. The man’s power to insist was _strong_ saying that Jihoon should at least try. Either he did or Daniel will get it _for Jihoon_. Which of course was something Jihoon didn’t want.

He humoured the older man to go back to the shop with full intent to make him see that it won’t suit him _at all_.

But the joke was on him at the end because it _did_ suit him. Sure, he was a little uncomfortable because it’s _different._ But a part of him felt a little more _free_.

 _“You should buy it! Or else I’ll buy it for you.”_ —Was Daniel’s ‘threat’.

Jihoon didn’t have a choice but to get it. However, he _swore_ he’ll get back at the older man.

The clerk smiled brightly and thanked him as she gave the paper bag. Jihoon returned the smile politely and thanked her as well before turning back to Daniel who had a triumphant smile.

“See? It’s not so bad!”

“You know what? I’ll make sure you suffer.” Jihoon said walking past him.

Daniel laughed and caught up to the smaller easily.

“You can’t hurt me, Jihoon!”

* * *

* * *

 

Sunset was upon them. The sky, a warm orange gradiating to evening violet when they bid each other goodbye.

 _“Lets hang out again next time!”_ Daniel told him and Jihoon nodded with a smile.

The man was friendly and kind. Jihoon grew more fond of him now having spent some time with him outside. Jihoon preferred being alone or only spend time with people he’s recognised as family. He’s more than happy with the people he had now. So building more bridges was not in his priority. It took time and effort he wasn’t willing to give now.

But as he stood on one side and Daniel on the other, he considered that the distance may not be that great after all.

Jihoon looked up while he walked to see flock of birds flyover to go home for the night.

He’s aware that what kept him from truly reaching out to Daniel was that he saw _Euigeon_ through him no matter how hard Jihoon tried not to. And it’s _unfair_ to Daniel to be seen as a shadow of someone in Jihoon’s life who may not even be looking back at him.

If Jihoon could move on, he would.

But like a bird who can go anywhere has to go _home_ eventually _,_ Jihoon kept going back.

Seeing and spending time with Daniel was his sunset telling him to go home.

Whether or not Daniel was Euigeon,

 

_Jihoon missed him._

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere! :D  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And like hearing an old favourite song after a long time, Daniel let himself be surrounded by the sound and emotion.
> 
> He may not remember the lyrics, but he swayed along to the feeling he remembered.

 

Daniel was considered as an _oddity_ among the alpha kind. He wasn’t assertive and persuasive. The concept of showing that he’s better _just because_ eluded him. He simply went with the flow and was thankful for things he received on his own humble endeavours. Growing up, he thought he would be an omega, but then he wasn’t. A beta was his next best guess because he _couldn’t_ _be an alpha_.

 

That was until that day he got irrationally livid over a schoolmate’s slur. And not even towards him rather it was towards  _ Jihoon _ . His friend who’s been so protective and caring of him. And in turn, Daniel reciprocated that. For the three seasons he wasn’t with Jihoon years ago, one of the constant things in his mind was how he wanted to protect him too. To be someone Jihoon could rely on.

 

Daniel didn’t care in what way he could achieve that. He’ll find ways to be strong for him whether he’s an omega or a beta.

 

But life heeded him greatly so it seemed when he presented as an alpha.

 

He wanted Jihoon to know —to tell him they're both alphas. Little did he know, however, that the gift to protect Jihoon came with a price. He had to leave.

 

And since then, no words had been spoken between them.

  
  


That was until weeks ago when he found Jihoon again after coming back from overseas.

  
  


Ten years was a  _ long time,  _ he knows.

 

Jihoon standing so close to him, Daniel should feel that length shortened to mere inches —to mere breaths just as how close they were now.

 

Yet it didn’t.

 

Daniel watched the younger as he helped him with the necktie. Jihoon’s eyes were focused and his hands moved with practiced ease. He watched those hands and Daniel’s lips smiled a little —a shadow of a smile at the memory of the very same hands that were clumsy and rough. When they were kids, there wasn’t a day where they didn’t have dirt under their nails from playing outside.

 

Now Jihoon’s hands were sure and steady, gentle and calm. Jihoon, who was impatient and impulsive, gave all the time he could give just so he can perfectly fix the tie. Jihoon, who was loud and filled the space with his presence and confidence seem to shrink himself. Daniel observed that.

 

He’s different. He changed in ways that were good and his new found insecurities as the negative.

 

Still, when Jihoon looked up at him, Daniel took him in.

 

“Is this alright?” The younger asked.

 

And like hearing an old favourite song after a long time, Daniel let himself be surrounded by the sound and emotion.

 

He may not remember the lyrics, but he _swayed_ _along_ to the feeling he remembered.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning later, Daniel stood before the gym’s door and released a nervous breath. It’s still an hour before the opening but he knew Jihoon was already there. After a mental pep talk, he tightened his grip on the paper bag filled with breakfast for both of them and knocks on the glass door. And not even a minute later, Jihoon was there with his eyes wide and a little confused why the alpha was there so early to which Daniel answered with a bright smile.

 

“What are you doing here? So early?”  Jihoon asked when he opened the door.

 

Daniel held up the bag and the drink carrier with two hot coffee and then gestured to notice the unmade necktie hanging around his neck.  “Help out a friend? I brought breakfast.” He said and Jihoon smiled before letting him in.

  
  


They simply settled on  the nearest boxing ring and sat on the side edge. They conversed as they begin to eat.

 

“I thought I taught you how to tie that.” Jihoon pointing at the necktie with the coffee in his hand before taking a careful sip of the hot drink.

 

Daniel grinned, “Oh I did try. But it didn’t look as neat as you did so I thought to come here.”

 

“That so? You might get late…” Jihoon said. His eyes were a little wider with worry but Daniel assured him that his work schedule didn’t officially start until an hour later. For a couple of minutes, they chatted quite easily even when they rarely did before. Their topics were light and simple and nothing too delving for mere newly acquainted friends to tackle.

 

Until Daniel asked a particularly touchy question he didn’t mean to: Why wasn’t Jihoon an athlete when he’s so passionate and knowledgeable about it? Daniel had a half idea that perhaps it wasn’t for the omega. There  _ were _ people who prefer to be at the sidelines and Daniel thought that would be the case for Jihoon too.

But when Jihoon’s smile suddenly didn’t reach his eyes did the alpha realise that he shouldn’t have asked that. He was about to backpedal but the younger already answered.

 

“Omegas don’t fight.” 

 

It sounded practiced. As if it was read from an instruction manual to be followed or else bad things will happen.

 

Daniel stomach sank for a moment, feeling guilty and uncertain how to redirect the conversation. Fortunately Jihoon brightened up a little --picking himself up quickly.

 

“Besides, I’m happy where I am.” He said with a small nod. “It’s rewarding… to see people grow.”

 

Daniel simply offered a small smile, understanding and gentle. “That’s good. You know… I wanted to be an elementary teacher.”

 

“Oh? What happened there?” Jihoon asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Well… parents don’t trust their young kids to unpredictable and rash creatures that are alphas.”  Daniel answered, his smile at one corner of his lips. 

 

Jihoon returned the smirk. “Guess we’re in the same jar, huh?”

 

“Yeah…” Daniel agreed. “But you seem more passionate with all…  _ this.” _ He motioned around the gym. “Maybe you should give it a shot?”

 

Jihoon took a moment to inhale and look around, his hand feeling the boxing ring floor. 

 

“I’m okay here.” Jihoon replied with a polite smile and then chuckled a little. “Besides, I’m not very good at it.”

 

A switch in topic and finished breakfast sandwiches later, Jihoon and Daniel were at a familiar spot once more with the omega fixing the older’s necktie.

 

“I think you could kick some ass if you became a fighter.” Daniel commented offhandedly and Jihoon chuckled.

 

“Don’t know about that. There’s nothing I have over big strong alphas.” He sarcastically said while finishing up on the simple task asked of him.

 

Daniel hummed in thought. “That’s not true. This big strong alpha can’t fix his own tie. That’s a superpower right there. Saved my life.” He quipped and it earned him a raised brow from the omega making Daniel grin wide. Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Alright, all done.” He said giving a firm pat on the alpha’s chest. “Good luck on the… meeting or whatever it is you need to dress nicely for.” 

 

“Thanks.” Daniel thanked him softly and Jihoon nodded in response.

 

Daniel gave a parting smile and a wave before turning to leave. His smile not leaving until he got to the door and saw Woojin on the other side. It felt like the sunlight hitting his face causing him to wake up every morning.

 

“You’re early.” The shorter alpha stated and added: “Is Jihoon here?”

 

“Uh.. yeah! I uhm… dropped by. Needed his help with something.” Daniel replied with a polite albeit nervous smile. Woojin only looked at him with no reply and Daniel excused himself and left with his palms a little sweaty as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t.

 

He was uneasy for a moment not because he and the other alpha were not on good terms. He and Woojin were fairly okay with each other --acquaintances maybe from the few times Daniel was here. He felt uneasy because Daniel became conscious of what Woojin might think when he’s acquainting himself to Jihoon outside of what was expected.

 

Knowing that the two were probably in a relationship, Daniel remembered to be cautious. He didn’t intend to meddle. He just wanted to be friends with Jihoon again.

 

That was all it was.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Time at the office passed by quite quickly. Daniel didn’t even feel the meeting and presentation all that much. No nervousness or anxiety. Everything happened like it’s second nature to him and before he knew it, it was over and it was lunch time.

 

He was the last one to leave the meeting room. After shaking hands and giving final formality to the visiting company, he proceeded to fix up and organise the papers and files. He then heard tapping on the glass wall and he looked over to see Seongwu with a big smile and waving enthusiastically before the older man lets himself in.

 

“So? How’d the meeting go? They were good, weren’t they? They’d be great to have as a third party supplier.” He said and sat down watching Daniel continue what he was doing.

Daniel hummed in agreement and tapped the papers a little too loud before putting them in a folder. 

 

“Yes, but their rate is a little too… ambitious. So I’m not too eager about them yet.” The alpha replied and turned to the other man for a moment before stuffing the file in his bag. “You would’ve been informed better if you attended the meeting. You have a higher position than I do and I’m still figuring out why you weren’t there.”

 

Seongwu grinned up at the younger, “Aww come on now! I’m training you! You need to learn to communicate more, broaden your network. It’s important that other people see  _ you _ . Also, cascading information and instruction precisely is a much needed skill if you want to go higher up. Now, since I  _ wasn’t _ there,  _ you  _ need to relay everything to me as if I  _ was _ there.”

 

Daniel did his best not to scowl at the beta sitting completely relaxed and huffed a breath and was about to start going over the meeting when Seongwu stopped him.

 

“Oh! It’s lunch time! We’ll get to that later!” Seongwu said and stood up with Daniel gaping at him.

 

“I don’t know if I can remember it after an hour!” He exclaimed as he followed after the laughing beta.

 

“Well you should!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Seongwu decided to go out for lunch and invited a couple of their co-workers namely, Jisung, Sungwoon, and the two interns: Daehwi and Samuel. And their group wasn’t exactly  _ quiet _ . They were a lively bunch which posed as a challenge for Daniel who’s trying to focus and remember the details of the meeting.

 

He was immersed in silence while waiting for their food that he didn’t hear Samuel asking him something and Seongwu had to elbow him to get his attention.

 

“Sorry, say that again?” Daniel asked politely at the younger alpha.

 

Samuel grinned completely fine at the man’s lack of attention.

 

“I asked if you’re  _ with _ an omega.” He said to which Daniel raised a brow in confusion and everyone else in the table’s interest was piqued.

 

“No. Why do you ask?”

 

Samuel scoffed feeling like his hyung was messing with him when he’s confident about it. “Earlier when you came in, I could scent an omega on you.”

 

Seongwu took a quicker time than Daniel to respond and he looked absolutely  _ scandalised. _

 

“Niel! I thought we were best buddies! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating!? And who’s the unlucky person??”

 

Daniel leaned back away from the older man demanding answers up on his face. “Relax, hyung! It’s just Jihoon!”

 

At the mention of the name, Seongwu gasped heavily and moved back almost choking on his own exaggeration. Daniel realised his mistake and the misunderstanding it brought and was about to explain himself when Daehwi asked,  “Who’s  _ Jihoon? _ ”

 

“Only  _ the  _ most beautiful omega to ever walk the Earth!” Seongwu answered and Daehwi looked at him funny.

 

“Daniel hyung can get someone like that?”

 

Daniel elected to disassociate himself from their conversation; grateful that the food finally arrived and he can ignore them effectively. There really was no point in trying to reason with these people outside of work. Still, it kind of amazed him that Samuel managed to get a scent on him. He himself didn’t. He took a discrete sniff down on his chest where Jihoon touched him and oddly enough, he couldn’t register anything different.

 

He smelled the same and there wasn’t anything notably new.

 

He shrugged it off.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Call them and say we’re  _ unsure _ about considering their proposal seeing their rates are too high and that we’ll stick with our current supplier who’s charging us at a more reasonable cost per project. It’s important that you stress that out, Daniel. Along with that is how we would’ve  _ loved _ to work with them and potentially help them grow but the rates are setting us apart.” Seongwu finished instructed Daniel with a confident smile as if he’s done this one too many times. And he most likely  _ had. _

 

“But I thought you liked them? We’re gonna cut them loose?”

 

“Oh we  _ will _ get them.” Seongwu winked at him. “Just do as I say.”

 

Humourous and jolly personality aside, Daniel can’t deny Seongwu’s ability and experience despite being relatively young. 

 

So Daniel nodded and did as he was told. At the end of the spiel he’s been instructed, Daniel expected that it would be the end of the conversation, but to his surprise the other party requested for another meeting if they may.

 

“We’ll try to work out our schedule to it and notify you the soonest. Thank you.” Daniel replied -his answer again as discretely instructed by Seongwu to not be heard through the phone.

 

After the call, Daniel turned to the beta who had a proud smirk.

 

“I told you~” Seongwu chided lightly. “I know everything!”

 

“I doubt you know  _ everything.”  _ Daniel chuckled. He checked his watch and saw it’s almost the end of their work hours and he decided if he should chase the minutes and update their boss or leave it for tomorrow with better quality. He decided the latter and informed Seongwu so he proceeds to walk off but not without the older following quickly.

 

“You’re right!” Seongwu replied to his earlier statement. “I don’t know everything!  _ Especially _ about you and Jihoon! You didn’t tell me anything, Niel!” He said with mirth in his face.

 

“I misspoke, hyung! It’s not what you think it is.” Daniel said getting to his desk and sat down to get more work done.

 

The beta leaned on the desk casually. “Hmm? And why is his scent on you?”

 

Daniel let out a big sigh and threw his hands up like he’s someone caught by the police, “Alright! I’ll tell you and I swear it’s no big deal. His scent may have gotten on me because I went to him, early in the morning, to help me with my necktie. And that’s it!”

 

Seongwu narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging, accepting the explanation. He grinned. “Well damn, I should arrange more meetings then. Give you a reason to dress up, huh?”

 

If Daniel was a person to roll his eyes, he would have but he chose to ignore and continue drafting a report. But of course, that didn’t faze the older man.

 

“But honestly, Niel, I’m glad you decided to up your corporate wardrobe. The clip on ties? Got’ta go.”

 

“You know what else needs to go?  _ You. _ ” Daniel quipped and shooed Seongwu away. Fortunately, the other man did go on his merry way.

 

“How about l tell boss man to make neckties a requirement? You should marry Jihoon now so you can have someone tie it for you every morning!” Seongwu swooned at his own imaginings.

 

Daniel chucked a paper weight at him and told him to get the fuck out to which Seongwu laughed at but he did leave him alone. 

 

_ Finally.  _ The alpha sighed again, rubbing his temples.  Why did his friend had to be like that? Daniel knew that Seongwu was teasing him for good fun but still it brought a wash of embarrassment on him. Like… how can he face Jihoon casually if Seongwu’s teasing rang in his mind?

 

Can’t he approach the omega with the intent of being  _ merely _ friends?

 

Seeing Woojin earlier was already raising alarms that  _ maybe _ Daniel should stop seeing Jihoon when it’s just them. And now he had to think about his comical friend fucking shipping the two of them.

 

He sighed again and convinced himself that he’s overthinking it.

 

_ It’s no big deal _ .

 

Daniel knew in himself that his intentions were pure and all he wanted was friendship and that was enough.

 

He just kinda… missed him.

 

But yeah… he’ll stay away from Jihoon until they need to meet again for the scheduled training. He didn’t want to give off misleading signals. Him being a creepy alpha  _ was not _ an impression he wanted them to have.

  
  
  


Work day came to a conclusion and Daniel got back to his flat. He tossed his car keys on the shoe rack table by the front door while he toed off his leather shoes. Of course, he had a key hook on the wall but really… who uses that.

 

Getting his shoes off along with his socks, he walked barefooted to his couch and slouched down letting out another big sigh. He can feel each sigh adding to his age to be very honest but hey  _ it happens.  _ He runs a hand down his face and sat back with his head resting on the backrest of the couch thinking about getting a pet cat or two or four because it did get lonely living alone.

 

But he put that thought aside and sat up with one hand reaching for the remote on the coffee table while the other loosened his necktie. Faintly, he remembered his curiosity and turned his head down pulling the dress shirt up to meet his nose and took a whiff.

 

It truly didn’t smell any different.

 

He couldn't trace any omegan scent or anything off about him.

 

He took another whiff, harder this time. And yeah, still no. He got to give it to Samuel though for picking something up when he himself couldn’t. Even the other alphas in the office caught it which was odd considering that Jihoon  _ barely _ touched him. Daniel’s alpha nose might be malfunctioning. He wondered if he should be alarmed at that; but then again other than this moment there has never been a time his nose failed him. He can smell a newly opened pack of jellies in a  _ snap _ so no…. Can’t be his nose.

 

Daniel took one last whiff. He still smelled like himself…

 

Ah geez, this whole thing was starting to give him a headache. He knew he’s already getting focused on the matter -an  _ insignificant  _ matter- and he won’t be able to fully rest until he got answers. This was  _ why _ he needed some cats here.

 

The lack of feline fellows was the reason why he’s turned obsessed with wanting to know why other alpha’s can smell an omega on him but he himself can’t. And now he’s on his phone googling the situation. But it turned out, it wasn’t a ludacris question that led no possible answer. In fact, the answer was already at the top.

 

**_Other alphas can scent an omega on me but I can’t_ **

 

_ ‘An alpha’s sense of smell is believed to be subjective. How they perceive changes in scent depends on the alpha’s personal view of it whether it is conscious or unconscious as a way to not overwhelm the brain in all the different scents and odours around. An alpha’s keen sense of smell is thought to have the ability to register all individual’s unique scent….’ _

 

It was a long article talking about how thousands of years ago alphas hunted like wolves and were dependent on their nose to hunt and survive. But as time went by, evolution decided that it was too much for a creature who no longer hunted and developed a filter catering to one’s personal taste. He scrolled past the other bits until he got to where he needed.

 

_ ‘...Only one instance does an alpha fail to recognise a scent and it is when they mated, or at the very least, imprinted on an omega for they perceive the omega’s scent as their own.’ _

  
  


Imprinted on an omega...

  
  


“Well, shit.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
